Kick it up a Notch
by CajunSpice714
Summary: When Kurt Hummel gets sent to Dalton Reform School he meets a colorful variety of characters. But one in particular, Blaine Anderson, has caught Kurt's eye. What's his story? bContains Rape, Character Death, Explicit Adult content! /b
1. Chapter 1

_ "Dalton Academy Reform School for Boys" Kurt Hummel's face paled as the judge banged his gavel loudly, causing the teen to flinch._

_"Thank you Judge Abernathy." Allyssa, Kurt's lawyer, stated loudly tugging on Kurt's arm gently. _

Kurt Hummel never would have believed that defending yourself against sexual assault would result in one going to a reform school. Of course there was only the finger shaped bruises on his upper arms to prove that Kurt was indeed trying to defend himself. The charges of 'Attempted Manslaughter in self defense' were dropped to "First Degree Assault and Battery" due to Dave Karofsky waking from the two week coma he had been in.

The scene had been violent in the locker room. After having taken enough of being slammed into lockers by the larger male, Kurt had followed Dave into the mens' locker room shouting after him about what in the hell his problem was. This lead to Karofsky shoving Kurt against the row of lockers, fist in his face.

"You going to hit me? Cos news flash. You cant punch the gay out of me." Kurt shouted at him and several things happened at once. Dave Karofsky kissed him. Kurt's fight or flight instinct kicked in. He shoved the larger male back with all the adrenaline and strength he could muster up and then slammed the locker door on him before turning to run from the room.

The bruises on his arms were a dark yellow now, but still there and still painful three days after his court date when he was being dropped off with one single suitcase of plain solid colored clothes. The school itself was massive, looking to be an old hospital of sorts with two single story wings that branched off the main three story building.

From the pamplet he had read, given to him by Alyssa, each wing had 12 rooms, four singles, four doubles and four triples. Kurt had, upon his orientation, been assigned to one of the triples. He watched several boys run down the hall towards one of the singles and a few teachers follow but at a slower pace. One boy, a blonde with a bright cheshire grin, alerted one of the teachers of Kurt's presence, standing outside the all glass doors of the front entrance.

"Oh! You must be the newest addition to our family. Hummel right?" the teacher looked at the roll list and nodded. "You're the only one who wasn't present at roll call so I'm assuming that's correct." The teacher, a rather large woman with wiry gray hair and a look as if she had stepped in something foul, gestured him forward.

"You know what they say about assuming something." A light voice purred in his ear, an arm settling over his shoulders.

"It makes an ass out of you, and me laughing." A rougher deeper voice replied in Kurts other ear, more weight added to his shoulders.

Kurt turned his head curiously to look at both males that had affixed themselves to him. The blonde, Kurt could now tell, was close to his height and had bright green eyes with a ring of brown around the pupil, they were facinating to look at.

"Dude. You checking out my man?" The other voice asked and Kurt's head snapped over to look at the other male. He was the same height as Kurt, his hair dark brown with a side swept fringe that hung into his caramel coloured eyes. Kurt's breath hitched. Why so many good looking guys in a reform school? Laughing softly he shoved away.

"No, no. I'm sorry, I'm just looking to set up bunk in my room and get the hell out of here as soon as possible." Kurt replied adjusting his grip on his rolling suitcase.

"He's Nick McCoy." The blonde stated taking the suitcase from Kurt.

"And He's Jeff Rory." Nick threw his arm across Kurt's shoulder again.

"We're you're room mates" They chorused with a grin.

"Nick! Jeff! Leave the new kid alone." A curly haired brunette walked over, two other boys following close behind. The two boys in question dropped what they were doing instantly. "Sorry about them. They're a bit over zealous about newcommers."

"We usually don't keep new guys on our end for long." The dark skinned boy to the brunette's left stated.

"We weren't trying to scare him Blaine." Piped Jeff.

"Honest." Nick replied as he and Jeff fell in behind Blaine with small smiles.

"I'm Blaine Anderson." The brunette held out his hand with a devious grin. "This is Blaize Eton, my half brother," he gestured to the tallest of the lot, and David Monroe." He gestured to the dark skinned male who had spoken earlier.

To Kurt these five boys were captivating, each one with his own good looking charm about him. But Kurt also noticed how everyone who passed gave him a pittying glance before heading on their way. Was there something about these boys he didn't know?

Blaize's voice pulled him out of his ravine of thoughts. "We're the Warblers."

"Excuse me the what?"

"We call ourselves the Warblers. We're what the teachers deem the "Trouble children" in Warbler wing." David explained with a smirk turning to head down the said wing with a chuckle.

"Oh, so what are you all in here for then?" Kurt asked nervously as he followed the Warblers down the hall. The banner over hall entrance read WARBLER HALL in bright yellow letters on a black backdrop.

"Grand Theft Auto." Jeff unlocked the door to their room with his key and pushed open the door.

"Twice." Nick chimmed with a laugh.

"Heroin." Blaize murmured.  
>"Six counts of arson for blowing up a meth lab." David added. Blaine was curiously quiet. Looking around he noticed the other boy had gone completely silent his gaze some where far away from the large room There was one set of bunkbeds in the corner, a single against the opposite wall. A couch was set up strategically placed infront of a small flatscreen TV with an X-box connected to it.<p>

"What time is it?" David asked curiously. Kurt looked at his phone.

"Three fourty-five PM."

"Yes!" Nick and Jeff immediately jumped over the back of the couch and turned on the X-box as David practically ran out of the room. Blaize was talking quietly to Blaine and Kurt was just all sorts of confused.

"What's going on now?" Kurt asked aloud.

"Free Period starts from 3:30 to 7:30 when supper is served." Blaize replied with a smile draping his arm around Kurts shoulders once again. "Don't worry, we'll take care of you."

Kurt nodded gently. "But if the teachers catch you during supper or study time, which is after supper until lights out, you'll get your privlages ganked." Blaine took his suitcase and set it on the bed gesturing for him to follow out the door. Kurt followed wordlessly.

" We'll show you around." Blaize said gesturing to large oak double doors. "That's the library. Across the hall is the dining room, the food's not bad compared to other places." Blaine shot him a warning look that automatically shut the taller boy up.

"We usually spend our time outside though there's basketball and all sorts of sports you can play during free- Oi! Watch where you're going you twat!" a red head about Kurt's height turned then around to face Blaine with a grin.

"You and your little faggot friend gonna make me?" The red head snarled.

"Avery." Blaize warned but it was too late. Blaine flung himself at the other boy, landing a bruising punch to the taller boy's jaw.

'Avery' kneed Blaine hard in the stomach before someone, kurt assumed he was a buddy of Avery's, jumped on the brunette's back. Now Kurt didn't believe in fighting but two against one wasn't fair. "Hey!" He shouted lunging forward to grab the newest member by the hair at the nape of his neck attempting to throw him off of Blaine. Someone's elbow, maybe Avery's or maybe Blaine's caught him in the mouth as he attempted to pull Blaine away from the fray.

Blaine had his teeth sunk into Avery's upper arm, the other boy having a fist full of Blaine's curly locks. With out a second thought Kurt kicked out as hard as he could with a well placed kick catching Avery right in the groin. The red head crumbled to the ground with a loud groan and Kurt found himself being pulled by the hand away from the group at such a quick pace he stumbled a bit before being shoved against the wall a finger against his lips.

Opening his eyes panting harshly Kurt shivered in surprize. "Shh." Blaine whispered his fingers still against Kurt's lips as he looked around. Their bodies were pressed impossibly close in the small space between the two buildings and it was getting harder to breathe with the shocked blush that crept up across Kurt's cheeks. Praying to what ever extraterrestrial being was around that Blaine didn't notice his growing erection Kurt tried to move away from Blaine's impossibly warmer than usual body.

Blaize found them then and chuckled pulling the two boys from the alcove. "Coast is clear Boss." he cuffed Kurt on the shoulder gently. "That was an impressive throw there Porceline."

"I had it." Blaine dusted himself off and turned to walk away from the two boys, leaving Kurt stunned.

"Let's go get you to see the nurse, your lips bleeding. It'll probably need a few stitches, it's split pretty good." Kurt nodded gently.

Once in the nurses office Kurt looked around. The nurse, A younger woman who looked to be in her early twenties sat at the nurses desk. She looked up smiled at them both, making eyes at Blaize who winked at kurt and went over to go speak with her quietly. "Of course I can!" She jumped up and went over to Kurt to look at his lip before pulling on some gloves.

"You'll need a few stitches alright." She smiled brightly and numbed his lip with some novacaine. "It'll sting for a few days but in a week you can come back and get them out." Kurt just nodded deftly while she did what she needed to do.

When she had finished and Blaize was thanking her by means of shoving his tongue down her throat Kurt stepped outside, running his tongue over the stitches with a frown. "They'll take longer to heal that way." Blaine's voice met his ears before Kurt turned and saw the shorter male leaning against the wall outside the door.

"What ever." Kurt huffed turning to head back towards his room.

"Hey." Blaine caught up with him and nudges their shoulders together. "Thanks. For earlier I mean." Kurt nodded. Blaine laughed dently. "By the way. Welcome to Hell, Kurt." Blaine disappeared into a dark room leaving Kurt to walk the rest of the way back to his own room in silence. Hoping to catch up on the work he had been given he opened the door only to quickly shut it again. Maybe he'd come back later for his books.


	2. Explicit Content Rape, drug usage

A/n: Hey guys! I check my email 2 days after I post this and I have 88 story alert adds! Seriously? I'm so amazed! Anyways. **Anyhappylittlethought**- love the AVPS reference of your name 3 ** AnnielovesKlaine, Marie-Ruth, and OnClairenceLane**- Thank you sooo much for your reviews! **Legleekcestchic-** I'm actually on tumblr. My main account is .com and I also RP as David Sullivan from CP's Dalton which the account is .com . I originally posted this on Tumblr and there is actually a master list of Reform/Bad boy Dalton on tumblr some of the stories are much, much better than mine! Once again! Thank you for your reviews!

Blaize adjusted his clothes and stepped out of the nurses office, making sure all the traces of watermelon flavored lip gloss were gone before looking around. Kurt must have decided to find his own way back to the rooms because he hadn't waited. With a shrug Blaize set off to find his brother.

Blaine Anderson was the known musician of the group and more times than not you could hear the guitar being played behind his always shut door. Tonight there was silence. Knocking softly Blaize didn't wait for an answer but pushed the door open anyways.

The room was dark and Blaine was no where to be seen. Which tipped Blaize off automatically and he turned shoving open the door of the closet with force, the kneeling male jumping and dropping the razor blade in his hand to the floor. "Not now Blaine." He scooped up the evidance of what Blaine was doing and shoved it into the pull away board in the ceiling. "They're going to do rounds soon."

"Fuck you." Blaine replied trying to pull away from his brother. "I don't give a damn if they throw me in jail Blaize. It was all my fucking fault to begin with!"

"It wasn't your fault Blaine! You need to understand that. Just because you begged to come here with me doesn't mean that it's your fault. You wanted to come here. So now you're going to stay here and we're going to get out of this in one piece. It's you and me remember? Now stop being such a whimp and get up. We need to change before they bring in the dogs?"

"Dogs?" Kurt asked once he had managed to find his way back to his own room _WITHOUT _finding his roommates partly naked, groping each other.

"Yeah. They do drug searches every evening before and after supper and visiting hours." Jeff replied now clad in only a pair of gray shorts.

"It's rightfully boring to have huge dogs sniffing at your junk every day but you get used to it." Nick added standing with his arms crossed and leaning against Jeff with a cocky smirk. "Didn't you read about it in the pamplet?"

"Yeah. Musta skipped that part." Kurt went to dig through his bag, remembering vaguely that it was required to be stripped to nothing but shorts when they did the searches. Stripping out of his jeans and t-shirt he pulled on his only pair of shorts, plain red jersey shorts he had worn when playing football at his old school.

"Guys fall in!" someone called from down the hall and Nick and Jeff each grabbed one of Kurt's hands tugging him out into the hall. The other boys were all lined up outside their rooms. It wasn't a military precision line, just the average everyone standing in a row so the dogs could sniff them down before moving onto the next one.

Kurt fidgeted when one of the dogs stuck it's nose in odd places and _Holy Hera_ he did not need a cold wet nose stuck _THERE._ Shivering a bit he bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes praying for it all to be over soon. The dogs moved on to the others and then started in the rooms. A loud bark came from the room to the left of theirs. The boys, Avery and his friend from earlier, both tensed up as the barks came from their room.

"Cromwell! Hanson!" The two boys instantly headed towards the front as one of the teachers came out carrying a package wrapped in brown paper.

"A fucking brick?" one of the boys to his right, the Crighton twins if Kurt recalled correctly, stated aloud. "Dudes never fucking share the good shit." his twin added in response. The rest of the rooms were cleared and Blaize laughed claping Blaine on the back before looking over at David with a grin bumping their fists together as all three of them entered Blaine's room.

"Come on Porcelain." Jeff cooed with a laugh pulling Kurt back into their room. The two quickly pulled on shirts and smiled. "Lets go get some supper." Kurt nodded and tugged on the first shirt he could find and followed them to the dining hall.

The mess hall, as the sign read, was a large open hall. This was the first time he had seen the vastness of how many people actually lived here. He had also been unaware that girls lived here. "They don't." whispered Jeff after Kurt had voiced his comment.

"We just share the lunch room with them." Nick added with a smile. "It's the only thing joining the Marshall Reform for girls to our lovely reform home." He threw his arm around Jeff pulling him out of the way as a tray came flying by smacking the glass of the steam tables where the blonde had just been standing.

Two girls, a pretty, Barbie doll blonde with perfectly manicured hands and a high pony tail, was clawing at the hair of a mocha skinned girl with curly red hair. "I told you to keep your comments to yourself Swift!" The blonde's voice was shrill and aggressive as she screamed at the girl under her.

Blaize jumped forward at the same moment two of the uniformed teachers ran up, billy clubs in hand. Kurt shied away from a penny loafer being thrown in his direction, running into someone behind him. "Oh! Sorry!" Kurt turned to see Blaine standing there with a cocky grin. "Don't look at me like that Anderson." he whispered sounding braver than he felt.

"Oh~ You wound me Hummel." Blaine chuckled offering a tray to Kurt. Eying Blaine curiously, Kurt took the tray and followed Blaine back to the table where Jeff and Nick now sat. The atmosphere had cleared from the cat fight that had just happened before Kurt's eyes, everyone acting like it had never happened.

"It's a common occurance here." Blaize explained nursing a paper towel to the fierce cat scratches on his cheek. "Cassie's got some fucking nails on her." He chuckled and sat down, snagging a part of Nick's roll.

"So lads, where are we headed for Study?" Jeff asked the others looking around at their group. Kurt, who was letting his mind wander a bit, noticed that everyone gave their table a wide berth when trying to find seats, even though there were at least half a dozen empty seats. Looking around he was kind of shocked to see that the dining setting was almost like a real school.

A bunch of giggly perky blondes gathered by the main doors at one table one talking animatedly on her cellphone as the others talked amongst themselves. To the left of them a round table was placed which was littered with pop cans and overly muscled men who seemed to only spend their free time lifting weights or roughing people up. Catching the eye of one, he smiled a bit. This boy was cute with light brown hair and a crooked smile that reminded him of Finn. The sandy haired male flinched away from Kurt's gaze immediately though and Kurt frowned.

"Why are they afraid of you lot? You seem harmless to me." David choked on his food at Kurt's comment. Kurt turned his eyes to the brunette hoping for an answer. Jeff's arm draped itself around Kurt's shoulder and he frowned at the blonde.

"Don't worry about it." Jeff and Nick chorused before Jeff turned to look at Nick, blushing a bit. Kurt caught the flash of a hand removing itself from Jeff's inner thigh as he turned to resume his attention to surveying the cafeteria with a curious gaze.

A group of gangly misfits sat nearest the steam tables and students were peppered here and there in between. With a sigh Kurt returned his attention to his food picking small bites from it with long delicate fingers.

"Did you hear me Hummel?" David asked, licking his lips a bit before restating his question at Kurt's blank look. "Nick, Jeff and I have to head to the library to finish up on a group paper on some stupid law thing." Kurt nodded deftly.

"He can chill out with me. I don't have any homework tonight. Just give me a half hour, alright? Kurt nodded before standing with Blaine.

"I need to pick up my books and stuff from the room then I'll be over." He smiled and headed back to the dorm, Blaine going a separate way.

Kurt smiled as he hit play on his Ipod letting it shuffle randomly before hitting play. Humming along with the song he adjusted his books in hand and shut the bedroom door turning to head down the hall to get something to drink before heading to Blaine's room.

Padding quietly through the halls he tried to find his way to where one of the guys had pointed out the vending machines to be. Looking around, he didn't recognize the area where he was and turned to head back the way he came. His way was blocked by three tall, broad figures.

"Hey Lady-face" one male stated, his voice like smooth mocha soothing the throat. Goosebumps rose all over his skin as he turned to head the other way, only to find it blocked off as well.

"It's Anderson's pet." Another voice called, soft and wheezy.

"Well we can make him our play thing for a while before we return him can't we?" the first person stepped forward and Kurt recognized him as the guy he had admired in the dining hall earlier.

Rough hands grabbed him from behind and pinned him face first against the wall, causing him to drop his books. He didn't have any time to react or to scream out as his captor shoved something in his mouth, and flung him into another one of the guys who chuckled. "Come along, pet."

Kurt was thrown mercilessly into a classroom that looked like it hadn't been used in ages. He slammed into one of the desks before quickly attempting to scramble to his feet. A foot, lightning fast, came out of know where, connecting with his gut, causing him to gasp out as he was hauled up by his hair and shoved against the blackboard. The smell of sweat and alcohol invaded his senses when the person holding him leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"You like dick, Fairy fuck? Yeah? Good." A murmur of approval was heard from several of the group before an order was barked. "You four go, take watch at each end of the hall." Shuffling of feet was heard as the door slammed. The smell returned, laughing harshly against Kurt's skin.

"His skin is so milky and soft." The wheezy voice stated again as he felt his pants being tugged off. Kurt tried to scream through the gag that had been placed on him, but it was futile. He heard the slide of pants and found himself leaning over, facing a very erect cock being waved in his face. "Come on faggot. You know you want to suck it." The male holding him shifted his grasp to where both of Kurt's hands were in one of his, the free hand yanking hard on Kurt's hair.

The gag was pulled from his throat when he gasped out in pain, being replaced by rough caloused hands on either side of his face, the forigen body being shoved in his mouth and half way down his throat. A rough smack resounded through the room, the pain from the bruising force of the smack causing Kurt to jerk forward more gagging when the dick was shoved that much further down his throat.

Tears were already streaming down Kurt's face as the male pulled out and thrust back in just as roughly. Shame. Terror. Selfloathing. Flamed through him in that instant, as he felt his captors erection pressing against his bare raw entrance. One emotion stood out from all the others in his mind at that moment. Hate. Pure unbridled _HATE_ coursed through Kurt's veins the fire of it cutting a lot deeper into his soul even more than the firy in his body from the double invasion of his pale, virgin body.

The man before him didn't last long, he bucked once, twice, three times before pulling out and stroking himself visciously. After a few quick strokes Kurt's face and neck were slathered in the thick white cream of one of his captors. Pulling away from him made matter's worse for Kurt then. The gag was replaced before he could think, caveman-esque grunts and groans coming from the Neanderthal at Kurt's back.

The thrusts were hard, deep, and downright painful. The tears never stopped flowing down his cheeks as this man intruded his body making every shard of self dignity and self confidance break away with each thrust. Kurt lost track of the time, lost track of the feeling in his arms from the position he was in.

Finally, after what felt like hours, he was thrown to the floor, more hot, sticky semen coating his face. Limp and lifeless Kurt collapsed into a heap pulling the gag from his mouth with shaky over exerted, painful arms. He didn't have the energy, nor the will, to scream any more, his throat raw from his gagged screams.

Time passed slowly for Kurt as he finally slipped into a dazed sort of sleep. He didn't know whether he slept or not. He only became aware when he heard footsteps. Afraid that they had come back to finish him, Kurt whimpered instinctively curling into himself.

Sock covered feet came into his line of vision followed by a loud swear. "Fuck. Kurt… Kurt. It's Blaine." Curly brown hair reached Kurt's blurred vision, his stomach churning violently as the earth shifted to a different angle. He felt something drape itself around Kurt's legs as he was hoisted up into warm arms.

"Should I get a guard?" Jeff's soft voice asked, his hand gripping Nicks tightly.

"No." Blaine stated in a rough voice. "Just get Blaine to distract the Prefect so we can get him to bed. There's nothing the administration will do. Rememeber Marcus Medleigh? Same thing happened to him and they said there was nothing they could do about it. He got fucking Killed Jeff!"

The world finally stopped swaying about fifteen minutes later, and Kurt opened his eyes timidly to see Jeff smoothing a warm wash cloth over his face. "Hey."

"Hey." Kurt shivered and tried to curl into himself with a whimper.

"Don't move too much. We've convinced the prefect you have the flu or something, so you don't have to go to classes for a few days, so try to rest okay?" Nick asked offering a glass of water which Kurt drank down greedily.

"Don't worry about anything, okay?" Jeff smiled looking over at Nick .

"Yeah Blaine's got you covered?" Nick smirked.

"What'da mean?" Kurt croaked, his throat a bit raw.

"That's what Blaine's in here for." Blaize's voice called from the door as he stepped in his hands shoved into the pocket of his sweat pants. "He attempted to kill our dad two months ago for trying to rape our little sister." The stunned silence in the room could be cut with a butter knife.


	3. Explicit Content: Sex, Murder

The windy mid-October evening found the Warblers scattered about Blaine's room doing various types of homework. The room was silent as they worked various papers scattered between Nick and Jeff as they worked on a Literature project. Kurt's notebook was open to a complicated formula for Physics that he was frowning at like it was something vile. David had finished his homework an hour ago, being head of their graduating class and a bit of an overachiever that added more to the throngs of people who disliked the black boy. He currently had Pride and Prejudice open, his chin resting in his palm as he read.

"David..." Blaize chuckled softly realizing finally that David was half way through the book. "We don't have to read that until next year."

"So, doesn't mean I cant get a head start. I've already read Anne of Green Gables and Little Women." He shrugged gently.

"Dude. That's chick Lit. You sure you're straight?" Nick asked, not looking up from the book he was writing definitions from.

"We wouldn't mind letting you in on some of our rendezvous~" Jeff froze, his eyes flying to Kurt's face. Talking about or engaging in any sort of sexual occurrences had become taboo amongst the group of 6 but Kurt seemed to pay the boys no heed as he frantically erased a problem and started over.

Kurt's mind, only half listening to the other boys in the room, was replaying, for the twelfth time that day, the events of the night exactly two weeks ago. "Ug!" He threw down his notebook and flung himself down on his back on the floor with a frustrated growl. "I wish I could just kill them!" He stated out loud at random.

Nick and Jeff froze in their work, David looking up from his book as Blaize set aside his Algebra notebook with a frown. "I mean I know that would be illegal and last time was an accident..."

"But now.." Nick stated looking at Jeff before turning his attention back to Kurt.

"But now," Jeff continued, "It'd be justified. To us it'd be justified anyways."

Kurt sighed and lifted up his notebook. "I can't concentrate. Come help me please?" Nick and Jeff looked delighted to abandon their project to help him, plopping themselves simultaneously on either side of him with bright grins.

Blaize looked over at Blaine, who had been silent the whole night. "Bro you okay?" David looked up from his book before setting it aside to stand and sit next to their "leader" draping a long dark skinned arm across his shoulders.

"He's kind of got that look Blaize."

"I most certainly do not have a look!" Blaine looked like a ruffled chicken as he tried to shove David off of him.

"Oh! You're right David." Blaize grabbed his younger brother's arm and tried looking him in the eye.

"He's got that bad-ass Blaine has a bad-ass idea look." David chuckled examining Blaine's face.

Frustrated, Blaine rolled his eyes and let the two chatter as he turned his attention to Jeff and Nick's attempts to help Kurt. The latter rolled his eyes and looked up, catching Blaine's gaze. One thing was evident in both sets of eyes. Plans were being churned for revenge.

Blaine Anderson was never one to brag but Kurt believed he had every right to watching him play baseball with some of the other boys on a Friday afternoon. It was two hours before they were permitted to leave Dalton and go home for the Halloween weekend and the Warblers, minus Kurt and plus a few others, had decided to play some ball. Included in this group were two of the men, Blaine instantly realized from the murderous look in Kurt's eyes, were there that night.

Blaine's form was perfect, his swing hard and powerful, sending two balls two hundred meters to the fence and beyond into the outlying forest. Kurt marveled at the way Blaine's arms flexed in a delicious motion every time he swung the bat, his shoulder muscles bunching as he readied himself for another swing. Kurt watched as the sweat from Blaine's tousled dark curls dripped down his neck, slithering it's way down between his shoulder blades to curl along his spine and down into the dip at his lower back. Kurt wanted to know where exactly the drop had gone when an image flashed in his mind.

The image came quicker than the time it took for the bat to connect with the ball and Kurt could see Blaine's powerful swing dropping one of the football sized boys, his body completely lifeless. Shaking himself from the idea he realized that gentle drops of rain had begun to fall, adding to the sweat on Blaine's neck and there was no way in hell that Kurt could not be turned on by the thick, toned muscle that moved with every motion. How in the hell Kurt was turned on was beyond him but he realized something; the longer he watched Blaine's rain and sweat drenched back the harder he got and fuck he needed to fix his problem before he headed home.

Running from the field Kurt slammed his way into his room and shut the door behind him. Moaning loudly he dropped to his knees and fuck why was he turned on by this? He shouldn't want sex at all after being violated the way he had been. Tugging off his shorts the evidence was there, Kurt was rock hard and damn it hurt like hell. Palming himself gently he stroked shaking fingers along his length a few times with a loud shuddered gasp.

Collapsing with a loud swear on to his bed he reached for the bedside drawer where he kept his lotion and a wash cloth for these reasons. Slicking his hands he sighed at the change in friction that made his dick twitch. Chewing his bottom lip gently Kurt stroked himself a bit faster moaning softly.

Preoccupied by his actions Kurt didn't hear the door open. Covering his mouth with his hand Jeff tried not to laugh as he elbowed Nick in the side. "Lets assist him, yeah?" Nick nodded and they both moved over to sit on the bed, one on each side of the oblivious third party. "Want some help?"

Kurt's eyes flew open as his actions stopped. Registering the two faces peering down at him Kurt blushed, scrambling to cover himself. The instant he had moved his hands they were pinned, one by Jeff's rough calloused bass player hand and the other by Nick's smooth perfect manicure. Jeff ruffled his nose into Kurt's hair breathing softly. "Let us help?"

Nick's breath was warm against Kurt's neck as he placed tender open mouthed kisses down the lean expanse of neck, his hair brushing Kurt's chin, causing him to shiver. "I- Yeah." Kurt's mind had shut down at the sensations running through him. Hands snaked their way up his shirt in an identical motion, like Nick and Jeff were on the same brain wavelength. Thumbs brushed sensitive nipples into hard erect nubs, hands tracing hard planes of his chest, dipping into his belly button, tracing the delicate flesh of his jutting hip bones. Each action caused small whines to escape Kurt's lips as his body twisted beneath the teasing hands.

One hand, Jeff's, pulled away from his hips to trail blunt nails up his thigh gently. The moan that escaped Kurt's lips fueled their actions, Nicks lips returning to Kurt's neck as Jeff's hand trailed higher, warm fingers running through the neatly trimmed pubic hair. Nips to the sensitive area below his ear had Kurt moaning louder as Jeff stroked the base of his erection slowly.

"Guys..." Kurt whimpered as Jeff's hand worked him over.

"Relax." Nick murmured stroking a hand down Kurt's chest. "Let us take care of you" His mouth flicked over one of Kurt's nipples. With a few quick strokes of Jeff's hand an a few well placed nips from Nick a white hot fire curled itself in Kurt's groin.

"Let go for us." the two trouble makers cooed. Moaning loudly Kurt felt his body contort in ways he didn't even know was possible as his orgasm washed over him, white light flashing behind his eyelids, fingers clawing at the bed spread beneath him. What happened next shocked Kurt beyond words.

Jeff, smirking, lifted his hand to his mouth and licked the pooled semen from his hand. Nick, catching the stunned on Kurt's face, leaned forward to kiss Jeff. Kurt watched with wide amazed eyes as the two swapped the sticky white substance between their lips, a dribble of it being licked away from Nick's chin.

Clearing his throat Kurt made to get up causing Jeff and Nick to chuckle. A knock at the door had Kurt scrambling for his jeans and doing them up hastily as Nick laughed hard, rolling on the floor and Jeff went to answer the door.

"There's some monster of a kid at the front for Hummel." the voice stated. Kurt grabbed his bag and smiled heading out the door with a wave to his roommates. The brunette, with a bright green badge reading 'Mediator' pinned to his shirt, held out his hand. "Mitchel Langley" He smiled gently as Kurt shook the offered hand.

Flinching as four of the guys that had been there that night walked past, Kurt laughed nervously and followed Mitchel to the front office. Finn sat, waiting with Rachel talking animatedly to the clerk at the check out counter.

"Kurt and I sang Defying Gravity for a charity event last year too! It was amazing, he's amazing!" Kurt rolled his eyes, smiling fondly at the diva. "Kurt!" She squealed as Mitchel opened the door, throwing herself at the taller male with evident fondness. "We've all missed you so much!"

"You're all checked out and ready to go Mr. Hummel. Mr. Hudson, he needs to be back before noon Tuesday. They have late classes scheduled to start then." Finn nodded unsure really of what the woman was talking about but signed the form.

Pulling Kurt into a quick hug Finn chuckled gently. "Good to see you bro. Lets get out of this place before we get mugged."

"It's not so bad, Finn. There are some actually decent guys here."

"Guys? As in plural? Kurt! Dish!" Rachel attached herself to Kurt's arm. Rolling his eyes he let himself be lead out to his brother's truck, glad to be heading home.

Halloween night came quickly. Kurt's friend's from McKinley were all attending a Halloween party hosted by the school in hopes to prevent kids from being out on the streets and drinking. Like that would work. Kurt decided that he would rather spend time alone in the park rather than sit at home alone with Burt and Carol handing out candy.

The sun had just set casting a dark orange glow across the playground, the swing Kurt sat on emitting an eery high pitched whine every time he moved. "Perfect setting for a murder." He commented aloud. No sooner had the words slipped from his lips when a hand clasped itself tightly over Kurt's mouth and a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

"Trick or Treat..." A voice whispered darkly into his ear. His assailant easily pulled him from the swing. Another figure, cloaked in darkness with a dark, ghoulish Halloween mask grabbed his feet and the two carried him to the abandoned underpass near by.

Struggling Kurt was finally let loose, dropped to the ground in a rather indignant manner, causing the diva's feather's to get ruffled. "Now you see here!" He started to reprimand the two before realizing there were six people in the small area. Two were holding a struggling third party between them, almost frog marching him over to their secluded area away from prying eyes.

"Kurt. Kurt man... calm down." Blaize pulled his mask off with a chuckle. Kurt froze mid swing and laughed. Looking around the clearing he began to notice minor details in the minimal light. Jeff and Nick were the one's holding a struggling August Hanson, one of the guys staying in the room next to theirs at Dalton.

"He told us names," Jeff stated with a broad grin.

"We have a list of everyone who was there that night. The two in the room and the four guards. August here was one of the guards." Blaine pulled off his mask with a smile leaning over to rest his chin on Kurt's shoulder, startling him more.

" Were you serious about them dieing?" Nick asked with a somewhat sad expression.

"Cos if not we'll let him go." David gestured to August's panicked face.

"But we'd really like to see him suffer." Jeff commented stroking his free hand down August's face gently. The red head pinned between Jeff and Nick whimpered.

Kurt's gaze landed on Blaine who held a wooden bat against his own shoulder smiling at Kurt in encouragement. Smiling Kurt nodded, after all this is what he had wanted. Blaine offered the bat but Kurt shook his head. "I don't have the nerve. I wanna watch you do it." Blaine nodded and offered up the bat to anyone else who wanted it.

"All yours bro. You get to take the first lick of revenge." Blaize chuckled at the feral almost deadly look in his brother's eyes.

"Alright. Nick, Jeff, bring him over here." The two nodded and marched August over and up onto a thin brick ledge that enabled them to stand on lower ground to avoid getting hit by the bat but still hold onto the struggling boy's arms. The look of pure terror in his eyes made Kurt even more thirsty for the revenge he craved.

"Ready everyone?" After reviving the collected votes of affirmation Blaine stood into stance and grinned a dark feral grin. "Here we go."

"One." Nick started.

"Two." David and Jeff jumped into the count down.

"Three." Blaize and Kurt chimed in.

"Off with your head." Blaine Stated in a calm almost serene voice before swinging the bat as hard as he could.

The loud crack that resulted from the bat connecting with hard bone and soft flesh resounded through out their little area, followed by the sickening thud of the body falling and hitting the concrete below. Blaine jumped down and landed a few more quick blows scattering thick crimson blood across Kurt's face and neck, as well as Blaize and David who moved to stand beside him lest he pass out from the extremity of the actions being preformed.

Kurt stood tall watching the scene before him. Blaine had finally stopped swinging the bat and turned to look at Kurt. His face was covered sweat and blood mingling on his face creating blood red rivets down his neck. Mesmerized, Kurt stepped forward. Blaine dropped the bat, which nick scooped up in a bag they had brought, and watched Kurt's movements.

When Kurt reached Blaine he did something that no one expected him to do. Leaning forward Kurt darted out his tongue and stroked a clean line up along Blaine's jaw with his tongue. Swallowing the bitter liquid down Kurt looked up, into Blaine's eyes. "That was hot." He whispered.

Blaine looked stunned at Kurt, the taller male's face splattered and lips stained with blood, unable to resist himself he pulled Kurt forward by the back of his neck and kissed him hard.


End file.
